kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/Heroes of the Gameverse
This blog will be about protagonists! In almost every series, protagonists (or MC) are those special people who get everything and the world revolves around them. XD One of the unique facts about the Gameverse is how, even though individual stories and arcs have a protagonist, there’s never one ultimate protagonist. I suppose the closest would be Cheren, but he’s never the central character in every single case. By giving major importance to multiple people, never shouldering the burden on any one person, I sort of make everyone feel equal… to an extent. Anyway, today I’ll be discussing the most major protagonists of the Gameverse. Take note I’ll only be discussing the heroes of major stories and not short stories, unless the characters in question are deemed important enough. Nigel Uno/Numbuh One When we consider Codename: Kids Next Door as part of the Gameverse, Numbuh 1 was a very long-running protagonist, from the cartoon and through GALACSIA and ANCESTOR. Nigel is remarkable for his loyalty to the KND, his familial relation to Demon King Malladus, and his admission into the Galactic KND, due to being considered the most loved (and also the “best”) Earth operative by Dimentia. I kind of compare Nigel to Gon from Hunter X Hunter, in that he was the main character for a huge chunk of the series, but due to story reasons, he kinda stopped being the MC. And in the Gameverse, the main reason Nigel stopped being the MC is because of the introduction of other characters. X) And even when he was still the hero, his team of Sector V were completely sidelined. That was all for the purpose of signifying the changing world, something that GKND’s existence also helped with. And going back to what I said at the beginning, casting away their roles as the protagonists establishes the fact that they aren’t the only people that matter in the universe, and the burdens aren’t always on them. Also, I think by the time I started writing the series, I stopped caring about Sector V. X) In fact, if you remember DUTCHMAN, the beginning narration had that gag where Numbuh 10 takes the role from Nigel. That ALSO symbolized his role as the hero coming to an end! Even though he still had some major parts to play during the Firstborn Saga. And who better for Nigel to have for a girlfriend than his very own Supreme Leader? Rachel T. McKenzie/Numbuh 362 While Rachel was only a minor character in the show, the Supreme KND Leader became a central character in the Firstborn Saga. Alongside Nolan’s, her story arc was the most integral, having been revealed as the reincarnation of Link and the Hero of Time. She was pitted against Ganondorf, one of the main villains of the Firstborn Saga, and her connection to Link would become a major plot element for stories to come (albeit they involved Cheren). But Rachel had TWO enemies during Firstborn: Ganondorf and Negatar Gnaa. For Gnaa had possessed Rachel’s own brother, corrupting Harvey to darkness. And Rachel was already having issues with her cousin, the future Pirate Emperor Mandy, as well as her Negative, and Ganon’s daughter, Lehcar! It’s safe to say that the Firstborn Saga affected Rachel the most of all, or at least tying her with Nolan. Either way, she embraced her position as Link’s successor well, and she proved herself worthy of the Master Sword. In the future, she and Nigel, the KND’s greatest leaders, would marry and give birth to the one who would carry on their legacy. Cheren Uno/Numbuh 3621 Without doubt, Cheren is the most central protagonist of the Nextgen Series and of the Gameverse. He was the MC of the first short story, Son of Evil, the first long story, MASKED, as well as the Seven Lights Saga, the half-protagonist of Araea’s Mask, and even in stories where he wasn’t the MC, he’s had some sort of major role. The Supreme Leader of the Nextgen KND, Cheren’s leadership brought forth a golden age, as the KND was overrun with all sorts of diverse operatives, from aliens, metahumans, benders, mages, homosexuals, and decommissioning had since seen an end! True, this stuff already happened following Firstborn’s end, but by the time Cheren took the office, the diversity only seemed to grow. Cheren tries to be a great leader to his operatives, and therefore tries to form a strong relationship with all of them. Some of my favorite scenes are when Cheren interacts with individual operatives; you can almost feel the dynamic whenever he’s scolding someone or comforting them. And not just his friends, Cheren ALSO bears a strong relationship with his ENEMIES as well! Majora, Viridi, Mom, or especially Nerehc, Cheren has a noteworthy relationship with many of his villains! Cheren’s personality is probably the most complex out of all the Nextgen Kids. Depending on the situation, Cheren is a caring and strict leader, he likes to have a good, fun time, he falls depressed when the mission seems impossible, or he’s just utterly pissed off. Any real person would go through multiple changes in personality if they went through as much as Cheren’s been through. In fact, I think EVERY person has undergone that growth throughout their own daily life. Cheren’s anger is especially remarkable. We’ve seen this with many of his villains and the way he gets horribly brutal with them, namely after they’ve wronged his friends or himself. However, Cheren will show anger to his operatives if they’ve earned it, and his fight with Sheila was proof of that. But because of his strong, leaderly aura, Cheren is beloved by nearly all his operatives. Of course, we can’t discuss Cheren without mentioning his dozens of girlfriends. Like Link before him, Cheren is good with the ladies, as he has notable relationships with several female operatives. Nerehc Onu/Numbuh -3621 Cheren has more in common with his Negative, Nerehc than we realized at first. Nerehc is just like Cheren in that he desires a DNK where everyone cares for each other and they live happily. Nerehc tried to embrace the darkness and hatred that composed their world, but it only killed him inside. Nerehc was the first villain the Nextgen Kids faced, and he remained a villain throughout Operation: MASKED, until he suddenly had a change of heart near the end. It wasn’t until Down in the Negaverse that we learned the truth behind this change, and Nerehc’s true desires. Unfortunately, we don’t see the Negaverse that much relatively, so we don’t get to see much of Nerehc. It would probably take a whole ’nother series though. Nolan York/Numbuh 2030 Nolan was the longest-running protagonist in the Gameverse. Created by Depthcharge2030, Nolan was the MC of his own short story series, his own arc in the Firstborn Saga, several stories in the Nextgen Series, and he would be the star in Depth’s alternate universe. Nolan gave us a look at the “dark side” of the Light Side: the discrimination in the KND. As he would go on to be an antihero under The Brain’s command for a time, he showed us there was Good and Bad in anything, no matter what side you were on. I don’t think “Heroes Together” would have been as terrific as it was without Nolan’s conflict and relationship with Brain. I was very lucky Depth was reading the series at the time and I’m so thankful to have used Nolan. And unlike most of the Nextgen parents, Nolan continued to have major roles throughout the Nextgen Saga. Most recently, he was depicted as a father figure to several people, including Nagisa and Misaka. Sheila Frantic the Sunny Fist Sheila is the one that most resembles your typical anime hero: she’s energetic, she loves adventure, and she loves to fight. Of course, even she manages to have development. Sheila is truthfully afraid of death and afraid of happy times ending, which is why she’s intent on living a life of excitement. Sheila embodies the adventurous and wondrous side of the Gameverse, and her light brings happiness to her friends! Although her character is generally based off her mother’s, I guess she takes a lot from Monkey D. Luffy as well, but I hadn’t seen One Piece before creating her. (4Kids didn’t count.) Maddy Murphy From the beginning of Nextgen, Maddy has gone through notable development. She was essentially that last shred of discrimination that existed in the Kids Next Door, but after bonding with Chris and especially after her meeting with Mocha, her hatred for super-powered humans began to fade. Of course, it was completely ironic that Maddy would evolve into a superhuman herself. Maddy’s primary starring role was the Seven Lights Saga, being a key component in the entire quest and the most important Light. At the time, she was afraid of ending up as an entirely different person, and I guess… she kind of did, from a certain point of view. I won’t discuss the details, however. ;) Nebula D. Winkiebottom/Numbuh Eternal The daughter of Dimentia, the first major Gameverse villain, Nebula is Supreme Leader and founder of the New GKND. Determined to fix her mother’s mistakes, Nebula worked to establish intergalactic friendships with all the KNDs of all the races of the universe. As High Supreme Leader, she commands all KNDs, making hers the largest army in the cosmos. Her starring role was Operation: NECSUS, in which we got a look into her passion to protect the KND, and her desire to learn about her home culture of Zathura. Like Cheren, Nebula won’t hesitate to be strict with her operatives, in her own organization or other KNDs. As we saw in Seven Lights, she was determined to protect all worlds at the risk of billions of people fearing her power, but she vowed not to abuse that power. Although she may not have another major role, she continues to lead and watch over her loyal operatives. Atsuko Kagari/Numbuh Try Although Akko is a pretty recent addition, she is incredibly good protagonist material for the Gameverse, and that ain’t no joke. I mean, it isn’t a joke. Tied to her canon counterpart in Little Witch Academia, Akko’s only wish is to entertain people and inspire hope. Following the chaos of the Seven Lights Saga, the KND could use a little entertainment. But what makes Akko unique in that regard is her naivety. Her background as a Muggle-born has caused her to view magic as a wonderful phenomenon, even though it’s extremely common on Avalar, and having not experienced the Seven Lights Quest, she’s unable to comprehend the pain everyone else went through. Indeed, she always had her own way of looking at things, and she was insistent on following her beliefs. And sometimes, she was right to! …But not all the time. Recently, Akko had… a rather unsavory experience with a new friend of hers. Indeed, her development has yet to continue. Even this Shiny Star can get angry. Conclusion That’s about all I wanted to cover, but which Gameverse protagonist is your favorite? Is it anyone on this list or someone who wasn’t mentioned? And maybe later, I’ll do a discussion about Gameverse villains! Category:Blog posts Category:Gameverse Discussion